<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Guild the Lily by rdm2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864277">To Guild the Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2'>rdm2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Collars, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roche has a bad day, Iorveth helps him to relax, and makes him look pretty for him at the same time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iorveth/Vernon Roche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Guild the Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roche arrived home exhausted, and wet. The court was being... court and it had almost been enough to drive him to murder, then it started pouring as he walked home. He just wanted to stop thinking for a while. He walked in the door and began stripping down. </p><p>	“Oh? For me?” A smug voice said from behind him. He turned and saw his sometimes lover, sometimes enemy, Iorveth seated behind him. He was sitting on a tall wingback chair, with a glass of wine in his hand looking for all the world like he owned the place. A silky elvish robe had replaced his usual armor, but he didn’t seem to think he was in any danger here, and Roche was too tired to kill him. “You look like a drowned mutt.”  Iorveth was frowning like he was beneath him and that gave him an idea. </p><p>“Oh? Does that make you my owner?” Iorveth stared at him stunned, before rising from the chair single eye half-open, and licking his lips. He walked over to Roche.</p><p>“Do you want to be?” He whispered in his ear. “Just for the night, all mine?”</p><p>He swallowed and nodded, lowering his eyes and placing his hands behind his back. “Yes sir.”</p><p>“Good pet.” He tilted his head considering and walked over to his bed, and to his embarrassment reaching under it and grabbing his toy box. ‘When the fuck did he find that? How long has he been here?’ He wondered. <br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Iorveth pulled out a studded brown leather collar with blue lace edging, and three blue lilies in the front. Below them was a D ring. He chuckled. "This is very you pet."</p><p>He shivered as Iorveth walked over to him, fastening the collar to his neck, and then attaching the plain leather leash that came with it to him. "Kneel." He dropped to his knees "such a good pet you are." He tilted his head back with a whine, and Iorveth petted his head, delight in his eyes.</p><p>He walked back to the box and considered what to use next. He pulled out a long length of rope, and returned back to wrap it around Roche making a harness for him. Binding his arms behind him, making a diamond in the middle of his stomach and framing his crotch and his nipples of which he placed a little bow above. </p><p>Turning back to the box he pulled out the next item, except this time instead of walking back he motioned to Roche to come to him. Slowly and awkwardly he managed to crawl on his knees over to Iorveth. Giving him a scratch under his chin, Iorveth moved to place the metal O-ring gag in his mouth binding the soft brown leather strap around his head. He slips his finger inside the ring, lightly pressing down on his tongue with a pleased hmm.</p><p>Iorveth looked in the box trying to figure out what to decorate his pet with next. He was quite pleased with the selection he had. He pulled out a set of deep blue crystals set in gold filigree hung on a loop of string with a tight gold tightener. </p><p>He played with Roche's nipples for a moment, rolling them in his fingers until they perked up before slipping the loops on and fastening them. He gave them a flick as Roche squirmed moaning.</p><p>Iorveth next gently pulled on the leash. "Lay down pet and show me that pretty ass of yours." Laying his hand on Roche's back he coaxed him down to a good position. He rubbed his ass soothing the skin before picking up the lube. Slicking up a finger he touched his asshole, petting it and coaxing it open before slipping a single finger inside. "There we go, just relax now." He whispered into Roche's ear petting his side with his free hand. </p><p>One finger, two fingers, three, then he smirked as he pulled them out, to which he got a sharp whine. "Patience pet." He picked up the next toy, a strange device that while with Roche's fun toy box, looked like it belonged at his work tool box. </p><p>He slipped it into the loose hole, Roche pushing back onto the toy and slowly pulled back opening up the toy inside of him, he locked it when it was fully open. Roche squirmed around whining. </p><p>Iorveth kissed his shoulder. "I know you know our old signs from the Vrihedd Brigade. Give me the sign for 'yes' to continue or 'no' to stop. He looked down at his hands. After a moment Roche formed the sign for yes.</p><p>Iorveth gave him another kiss on the shoulder. He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of red lacy thongs. He smirked as he noticed it was the same color as his bandanna.</p><p>He lifts up Roche's hips and slips the thong up his hips. He steps back and takes a look. Before picking up another toy. Though Roche wouldn't be wearing this one in the traditional sense. He tapped the whip, whose ends had been made to look like blue flowers, against Roche's ass, watching his hands. A groan and a 'yes' were his response.</p><p> He grinned, his scar twisting, as he raised the whip, cracking down on Roche's ass. Roche yelped, then moaned, pushing his ass up for more. And Iorveth gladly obliged him, turning Roche's ass and thighs red, with him moaning for more the whole time. </p><p>He stops for a moment, and notices he's become painfully hard. He sets the whip down and leans over Roche whispering in his ear. "I'm gonna cum all over you now. Paint you with my seed, marking you as mine." He nips on Roche's ear, knowing that while dh'oine weren't nearly as sensitive as elves, Roche still enjoyed it when he bit him there. </p><p>He rubbed his cock over Roche's red ass, enjoying the friction, before keeping to his word and coming all over him. Standing up on shaky legs he walked a pace to get a good look at his work. He could feel his dick twitch at the sight. </p><p>He wobbled over to the nearby chair. He sat down and called to Roche. "Pet come here."<br/>Roche lifted his head looking over and shakily crawled over to him, kneeling at his feet. </p><p>Iorveth picked up the leash. "Suck on me pet. Make me cum again, this time all over your pretty face." Roche shuddered but managed to get Iorveth's cock in his mouth past the o-ring, and began sucking on it, looking up at Iorveth. He pet him lazily relaxing back in the chair, coming in his mouth. Roche swallowed him down, but as he began to pull off Iorveth stopped him. "Shush, pet just relax there." Roche gave him a barely there nod, and laid against Iorveth's thigh, his hand still in Roche's hair. He yawned and laid his head back to rest, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>